


Plans in action

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [134]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Everyone goes to Belladona's house to learn more about magic and help set things up in the temp sanctuary
Relationships: Belladona Cox/Percival “Percy” Richard/Sierra Delany/Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez, Chara Kuwahara & Blythe Aurora, Eva Lu/Thea Keng, Ophelia Aurora Hoshikuzu & Aeron Gerldson, Salem Morson & Percival “Percy” Richard
Series: Owari Magica [134]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Plans in action

**Author's Note:**

> Words | Points  
> Luna (Belladona, Blythe, Salem): N/A  
> Bunny (Percy, Fawn, Thea): 1618 words | 1605 points  
> Beetle (Aeron, Luis): 919 words | 905 points  
> Liz (Hollie): 575 words | 535 points  
> Snubby (Chance): 651 words | 625 points   
> Rose (Ophelia): 342 words | 320 points  
> Star (Chara): 398 words | 350 points  
> Simon (Martin): 362 words | 330 points   
> Audrey (Eva): 790 words | 745 points  
> Prince (Sierra): 1127 words | 1115 points
> 
> Event EXP: 5
> 
> Mission: Magical Basics (All but Sierra)  
> EXP: 3  
> Purification: 10%
> 
> Mission: Practical Magic: Invisibility (Belladona, Percy, Aeron, Hollie, Chance, Chara, Eva only)  
> Stat points: 2 to Special  
> Purification: -5%  
> INVISIBILITY SPELL UNLOCKED!!

Order: Belladona, Salem, Blythe, Percy, Fawn, Thea, Luis, Aeron, Hollie, Chance, Ophelia, Chara, Martin, Eva, Sierra

Belladona stood in the now open main floor. The study has been moved to the third floor when two of the little kid rooms were removed. Her parents didn't want to foster anymore. Well not well she was alive. Her second room had been turned into storage but still had the bed in there just incase a magi needed it. She looked at the boxes Salem had gotten shipped to here. All of it furniture she had no plans on helping build. Was she annoyed by all this? 100% but she also understood they needed a safe space well things were going on. It was only till they got the sanctuary back. She was glad though that they enclosed the top of the stairs to the second floor. Hell the new door had a lock on it to stop people from going up there. Only people that knew the pin was those living in the house and some of the cleaning staff. 

She sighed and looked at the piece of paper she had set on a bar top that had been set up. It was her notes on what she needed to tell everyone. She really just wanted to disappear and not deal with this.

  
  


Percy had been making sure the main floor was picked up a bit more before the other magi got there, wandering it and trying to keep his mind busy. As he came closer, he pressed a chaste kiss to Belladona's cheek. "You're not overthinking this, are you?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

  
  


Aeron wasn't sure how this meeting would turn out, but they're not going to do anything to antagonize anyone, so long as no one else bothers them. They shuffle awkwardly towards Ophelia, hoping to stay close to a friendly face. 

  
  


Luis glanced over everyone else, eyebrows raised.

"Are we... ready?"

  
  


Hollie parked her bike outside of the Cox' home, taking in just how big it was, like the woman who called it home, it was intimidating to say the least. She looked around not wanting to be too early and saw the tall blue magi walking side by side with a much smaller purple magi. That wasn't who they went to pride with. She waved them over, hoping that it would be less daunting entering with other people, even if she didn't really know them.

  
  


Chance had offered to help in any way she could with the setting up of the new sanctuary, even if that meant learning new magic. Now that it was time to however, she found herself kind of nervous. Practical magic was something she never thought she needed, and hadn't practiced much outside of battle training. Would she even be able to do this? Maybe she should've just stayed with the moving crew and not offered this. No... she couldn't back out now. She was the supporter of this group and that meant she had to support any way she could. Even if it was... this.

  
  


Ophelia had wanted to say no to Belladona, to decline the invitation, but her instincts kicked in when Belladona had asked her at the end of the witch battle they both were at the other day. It was fine. She was staying close to Aeron, not wanting to leave the only person they felt comfortable enough with. She saw one of the newer magi wave in their direction, and looked around a bit confused. Was she waving to her?

  
  


Chara made it to the front of the manor, still adjusting to the idea of this place, she was a little tired having spent every possible time either practicing her magic, or preparing for her gig coming up in a few days so she came up both excited and tired. she planned on resting the next few days then day before the show and show time she'll practice more

  
  


Martin kept fiddling with his fingers as he made way into where everyone else was. Most of the same faces seemed to have shown up which... was probably the expected outcome. Whatever, he just had to do his part and that was what really mattered.

  
  


Eva made her way up to the address she had gotten, looking up at the home in awe. She was lucky to have been able to make it this time since already regretted missing the first meeting, she didn't know what to expect out of this one. Maybe ways to deal with the new problem or something. Eva thought about it up till she reached up to where everyone else was gathering, raising a hand up to wave to all of them as she walked up. From the looks of it there were still some missing, unless they were already inside. Eva looked behind her to see if anyone else was coming up the drive way before turning back to the others, "Morning everyone"

  
  


Sierra sat up in her room, playing through the familiar motions of her game. Talking along with the characters, every detail of the court case known like the back of her hand. She kept clicking through dialogue options, without even needing to read them. At least it mostly kept her mind off, well, everything. In a dull moment, her mind still managed to drift.

Learning more magic would be useful, but that was only if it worked. She'd never been particularly good at the magical side of the whole magical girl thing. Hitting things came much easier to her. She sighed, glancing at the clock. She'd need to head downstairs soon.

  
  


Belladona shrugged. "No. I'm not much of the teacher type." She admitted. "And until your a vet and know all of this I'm all we got." She grumbled a bit. 

  
  


Salem walked up to the house seeing the group of magi. She was finally healed enough that she no longer needed to keep the wounds covered. She was glad cause it was getting annoying. "Hey Belladona not let anyone in yet?" She asked as she got closer. 

  
  


Blythe chewed her lip a bit. Today she'd get to learn about actual magic. It was exciting. She noticed the house. God it was so big. How could someone even have a house this big? She wondered as she walked up to the group.

  
  


Percy rubbed his knuckles against her cheek gently, offering her a small smile. "I'm not far behind. And..." he pulled back to nod to Lu. "I think so. Ready as we'll ever be. Wanna let them in, Lu?"

  
  


Fawn didn't mind staying in the Cox house. All things considered, it was cozy. Huge and expensive and fancy, but far from daunting like she’d originally thought. And she was healed up too, and she was there for Salem. What else could she even do? She came to the main room, holding a milkshake in one hand and a spoon in the other. "This outta be good." She leaned against the doorway. "Do you think Aeron is gonna come?"

  
  


Thea bit her lip as she got closer. She'd run a lot late this morning, and the snap back on her head and flannel tied around her waist, hair still in braids, probably showed it. She breathed a sigh of relief as she came to a stop behind Eva, throwing her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders. "What did I miss?"

  
  


Aeron glanced up, as Ophelia looked around in confusion and other people joined. They gave Thea a little wave as she comes up.

"Nothing much, they haven't let us in yet."

  
  


Luis nods, and stands to go open the door, giving Fawn a knife-slice of a smile. 

"If they start anything, I'll handle it Prima." He opens the door, and takes in the people waiting. The long, pink braid near the back of the pack gives him pause. He lets everyone in, deciding to ignore whoever's attached to that hair, for now. Brings back memories of Halloween with Ana, and that's. That's not something he's ready for just yet.

  
  


Hollie smiled at everyone awkwardly as the all comingle and despite her hesitation to enter alone was grateful when the tall gangly boy with straw-coloured hair opened the door for them.

"Thanks" She nodded at the young man as he held the door open for everyone as she slid her shoes off. This flooring was too nice for sneakers.

  
  


Wow, their little group was a lot bigger than Chance had remembered. It was nice to see so many show up to help though. They were in a bad spot but together all of them could overcome this, and maybe even be better than they were before. She surveyed the group, giving a small smile in greeting to all of the familiar, and somewhat unfamiliar, faces. This would be alright, she thought to herself. She could get through this-- they all could.

  
  


Ophelia followed in after Aeron, not straying further than a few step behind then.

  
  


Chara walked in noticing Blythe she smiled walking over to her smiling, "hey blythe, how you doing?" she asked smiling

  
  


Martin said thanks to the boy at the door, following the others into the house.

  
  


Eva placed her hands onto Thea's after they showed up behind her, smiling as Aeron filled in what little had happened yet. Her ears caught the door though as she turned to look up at the front door opening with the brunet haired Magi she had seen the last witch. "Well it's looks like we're allowed in now, I guess they're ready" she said keeping Thea's hand as she followed the rest of the group into the house, glancing up to her as they went in "Any idea what will happen in this meeting?"

  
  


Turning away from the clock, Sierra focused on the ds in her hands. The weight was a familiar comfort in her hands. It was immature and petulant to admit, but she honestly just wanted to hide out in her room till someone dragged her out. Just wait the meeting out in her room, pretending not to exist, like the rare times when her Nanna least to have the family over. Just wait till everyone left to leave her room again.

There wasn't even a good reason to be in such a bad mood. Everything had been going smoothly since the last meeting. Despite her arguing with the blue idiot again, everything else seemed to go well. Honestly though, if that dick could just fuck off, that would be great. Still that wasn't even why she didn’t want to go down there, she just didn't. The thought just made her tired. Meetings were always exhausting.

  
  


Belladona watched the magi come into her house. Well this was it. Wait. All of them were here? That didn't seem normal. But that also meant she only need to explain the basics once. That was nice. She looked to Percy. He was the leader so he should start things off.

  
  


Salem walked into the house. Noticing the change from the last time she had been there. The entrance was far more open, well other then the piles of boxes she had gotten sent there. Noticing Fawn she walked over. "How have you been doing?" She asked. 

  
  


"Hey Chara." Blythe greeted back. "I've been okay. You?" She walked into the house.

  
  


Percy claps his hands together, and offers a big smile.

"Good morning everyone, we're learning things today so buckle in." Percy pauses, and glances at Salem,

"And we're also holding a housewarming party. A housebuilding party? We're helping setting up the temporary Sanctuary here."

  
  


Fawn stirred her milkshake slowly.

"I'm doing okay, how about you? Is your shoulder any better?" She noticed Aeron come in, but didn't make eye-contact. 

  
  


Thea held her girlfriend close, holding her skateboard in her free hand. She'd forgotten how nice this house was.

  
  


Aeron moved to a corner of the room, arms crossed and avoiding looking at Fawn or Luis. They didn't want to bother with... all of that.

  
  


Luis moved back towards Fawn and Salem, leaning against the wall next to Fawn's doorframe. 

"You two feeling up to this? No shame in just giving us instructions and hiding in the kitchen."

  
  


Hollie fidgeted her way out of everyone's way as they all filled in from the doorway. The place seemed different from before but she wasn't sure how much she actually recognised from the only other time she was here. She stood at attention at what Percy was saying, lessons and helping set up shop, seemed like they were in for a busy day, she mused to herself.

  
  


Chance followed everyone in, keeping to herself as she listened to their leader address them. Looked like there were plans in motion already, which was always a good thing. She wouldn't interrupt then.

Belladona's house looked a lot different from the last time she was here. Though if they were making a temporary sanctuary here, that would make sense. Ophelia sat down near Aeron, and listened to Percy start to talk.

  
  


Chara smiled at Blythe happy to see her friend, “I’m good, a little tired from over practicing so I’m gonna relax after this and tommorow before back to practice for the event. You know if you ever wanna hang out or anything your more than welcome to call me” offering her number smiling, Incase they wanted to go to an arcade or talk or something. After all she did wanna hang out with her friend more often. Walking in with her smiling

  
  


There were lots of boxes as far as he could see. Probably meant for the sanctuary, though he didn't know what part of what they were doing first.

  
  
  


Eva gawked at the inside of the house that was just as pretty as the outside as she made her way to the table, hearing Percy mention that this place was going to be the new sanctuary, which surprised Eva. It was nice of Belladonna to move it here, but she wondered how much convincing it took.

  
  


Sierra layed down, her cheek pressing against the sheets. With a sigh she pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts. She sent a quick text to Belladona, asking how things were going before closing her eyes and waiting for a response. If they needed her down there she would go, but till then her room would be her sanctum. Hopefully this wasn't going to become a habit. She was glad to not feel the need to hide away after she made her wish, so having it return in a new form would be a pain in her ass.

  
  


Belladona pulled out her phone when it beeped. She sent a text back saying things were fine and she would catch her up later if she didn't want to come down. "This will work like this. I'll go over the basics with everyone then everyone thats a support and or fighter will come out in the backyard to learn the invisibility spell. The rest will help Salem." She quickly explained.

  
  


"Its been sore a bit. But healing nicely. Neck all healed up." Salem showed the neck scar. "Wanna go to the kitchen well they're dealing with the basics?" She asked. Not really wanting to hear Belladona's teaching style. 

  
  


Blythe took the number and smiled. "Yeah of course. I'm excited for your show!" When Percy and Belladona started talking she started to pay attention. Oh she wouldn't be able to learn the invisibility spell it seems.

  
  


Percy nodded. He needed to know this as much as anyone, especially given the fact that he was... well, while he was physically able to help, do the work, etcetera, he wasn’t quite the perfect match for the magical side of things. "If anyone needs help, uh... well, honestly, we can get it together." He flashed a grin, as if he wasn't a bit concerned over not getting it. He was especially worried about the second part of training, when it would be a mostly-fighters club and Chance. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable at all.

  
  


Fawn followed Salem after giving Luis a quick hug. "You've got this!" She promised him, then headed in to sit on the kitchen counter. They could still sort of hear what was going on, but it wasn’t annoying at all. Nice.

  
  


Thea glanced around the room for a second. No extra girlfriend time, annoyingly enough, but more time to mingle with the other magi. She didn't want to seem clique-ish with how she hung onto Eva...

Wait, was it annoying at all? She squeezed Eva's hand gently.

  
  


Aeron settled their hand next to Ophelia's arm, in case she wanted contact. They didn't touch, just yet, because she might not want any. They would have to separate for that invisibility spell lesson, though. At least it seemed like that pipsqueak wasn't around. Hopefully she wouldn't have been sorted with them anyway, but Aeron doesn't know for sure what her classes are. 

  
  


Luis nodded at Salem, smilimg softly.

"It's good to hear you're feeling better Bonititititititita." He hugged Fawn back before she pulled away, and glancing at the group. He had....no idea who were the fighters and who were not. Fuck.

  
  


Hollie nodded to herself, wondering where she fitted into all of this. She knew a number of healing spells and could fight, so did that mean she was going with Belladonna? What other "types" were there? How did they know who was who?

  
  


Right... she was going to be learning practical magic then. Just as she thought. Don't panic Chance... you've got this. She curled her hands into fists, giving a determined nod at her orders. She was ready. She'd figure this out. And she wasn't alone... she had help if she needed it.

  
  


Ophelia frowned. That would mean the she and Aeron would have to split up, and she wasn't looking forward to that. She leaned on Aeron, putting her hand on top of theirs. "ugh.." She mumbled under her breath, enough that only Aeron would be able to here.

  
  


Ok, so he was going to be helping Salem. Martin could manage that. He also only had to only worry about people who weren't fighters or the other one.

  
  


Fighters and Supports, so that meant her! Eva didn't even think she could do magic like the other class, but if it was for those 2 groups then she guessed. But it did mean Belladonna was teaching them, so Eva had to do 110% at this to not upset her. Lost in her own thoughts, her girlfriend's hand squeeze snapped her out of it, turning towards her. Oh, Eva didn't think Thea was in the same group as her so that meant splitting up. Eva gave her a sad smile before returning her hand squeeze, "Don't worry, After this we can go out. Maybe see another movie? I hear Cats 2 in out today" she offered.

  
  


Belladona nodded at Percy's comment. "So we all know the magic used in fights but we can use magic outside of battles. A good example is all the things that need enchanting for the store." She explained. She looked at the paper. "Its broken up into categories. What magic that is caused by your wish. Enchanting items and then spells on yourself. For any of these to work you need to be holding your soul gem in-" She pulled her hair clip out and turned it to its full form. "-this from." 

  
  


Salem sat down. "Oh I was wondering if I could get your help with something. I had an idea to make some jackets for everyone. I haven't sown since well before Von died." She played with her necklace. "I want to get back into it but of course I kinda went over board on the ideas. Its based off some plans I had for Von, Ana and Nessa. I was going to make them jackets as an anniversary gift. I made Von's first but... Well I wear it now." She explained.

  
  


Blythe pulled her ring off and looked at her own soul gem. So thats how this magic works? That was impressive.

  
  


Percy fished out his soul gem, letting it slip into egg shape in his palm. It never was warm, no matter how long it laid against his skin, and he took comfort in the chill. He nodded and glanced around, waiting for the other magi to follow suit.

  
  


Fawn nodded. "I can definitely do that. Just set me on it and I'll do what you need. And... Aeron is amazing at embroidery. If you need a specialist there..."

  
  


Thea turned her choker into the little latticework egg, leaning her head against Eva's. "I like that thought. Isn't it supposed to be funnier than the first one?"

  
  


Aeron pulled their pendant away from their chest and turned it to the egg form. They nod slowly, thinking about how their wish allows them to create things. That must be this 'wish magic' then. They walk over to Chance and offer her a fist bump.

"Support buddies." 

  
  


Luis took a breath, and crosses his arms, glancing back at Salem and Fawn.

"Let me know if you two need anything?"

  
  


Hollie runs her thumb over her ring, the silvery metal sat comfortably on her finger--she supposed it would be odd if it was uncomfortable, considering it's nature.

  
  


Chance waved her hand over the ring on her other one, summoning her soul gem into its base form. So this was how they used magic? That made sense... sensing out witches and familiars was usually stronger when your soul gem was in this form too. She had figured that out herself. Okay. This wasn't so bad. Maybe she'd get this after all. She paused, a voice snapping her out of her trance to see Aeron offering her a fist bump. It took her a moment to respond, gently bumping her fist against theirs. "Support buddies." She grinned in response.

  
  


Ophelia stayed in her spot while Aeron got up. She hoped that the whole two group parts wouldn't take too long.

  
  


Chara smiled watching Blythe show her gem she didn’t know why seeing it made her smile a little

  
  


Martin nodded as Bella explained the types of magic. Wait, he should be writing this down shouldn't he? Except he didn't have anything on him to do so with right now. Fuck.

  
  


Eva watched Belladonna show off her soul gem and explain, pulling the bracelet off her wrist and turning into her own to follow along. "Yeah, Although I don't know how they'll top the first one. It was so good already" she said.

  
  


Sierra openned her eyes, flipping over the phone. Oh, Belladona responded. She hummed, feeling a small smile form upon her face as she looked at the notification. The picture she had for Belladona's contact was the one of Belladona and Luis in their own little world from when all the magi went to the beach. They looked so cute then. Closing her eyes, she could still think back to that. It was a definite favorite of her's even if it may not be appropriate for a contact picture. That didn't matter to her. No one that wouldn't like the picture handled her phone anyways.

She read through the message before sitting up. Her little trip done memory lane gave her the motivation to suck it up and go deal with everyone.

  
  


Belladona noticed that everyone had mimicked her pulling out her soul gem. Why? She was just trying to be clear for the new kids. Thats what all the websites say, be clear. "How you use the soul gem in the spell is different for each spell. Most enchantments you tap your soul gem on it well others you might need to hold it in a particular way." She explained. "Also some things you wont be able todo till you get stronger as well as somethings are locked based off of class. A vet though can do all spells no matter their class." She fully explained. "Any questions?" She really hoped no one had questions so she could move on to the next part outside with some of the magi. But the same sites that said show things also said to ask for questions.

  
  


Salem nodded. "Yeah there is some embroidery that I don't think my machine is going to be able to handle. I was also going to ask them to make me some custom fabrics. Things that take a while to get online." She knew that some had custom patterns that she wouldn't be able to get without knowing how to create them in photoshop or something. 

  
  


Blythe was a little confused. So somethings were limited due to skill and class well others weren't but vets could do anything? Why was it confusing?

  
  


Percy nodded. That... made sense. "So, to shorten it... all we need to learn all the spells is live long enough and get strong enough?" He confirmed. "But for now, we can learn the class specific ones. I think the classes are like- fighters, medics, mages, support, and distance." He counted them out on his fingers. "That makes sense so far, right?" He asked it mostly to the other magi, but also didn't want to overshadow Belladona.

  
  


Fawn nodded. "Their... their wish makes some pretty cool ones." She confirms. "I can't guarantee they'll want to see me, but I can go on the night shift and they can do stuff in the day, or different rooms, or something. I don’t want... I don't want to make it awkward." She sighed, looking to where Luis was, listening to both conversations at once. "Luis, want some of my milkshake? I can't finish it all."

  
  


Thea giggled at the thought, trying to keep her voice down. Just because magi couldn't get mad at her didn't mean she should interrupt.

  
  


Aeron grinned back, and then glanced up as the door to the upper floors unlocked and then opened. Oh, great, pipsqueak is here. Please don't be a fighter or support, they were almost looking forward to the lesson. 

  
  


Luis raised an eyebrow. 

"Could you explain what some of those enchantments can do real quick, mi Reina? Not everyone knows what was all stocked in the store Salem kept." He glanced up at Fawn, and smiled.

"Sure, prima." He held a hand out for it.

  
  


Hollie shifted from one foot to the other, her attention drawn upstairs as the small teal themed girl came down. Did she live her or just had a terrible bathroom emergency? As quickly as those thoughts entered her mind, she put her attention back to Belladonna and Percy. Ok, so there were 5 "classes" in general. She began to sort where exactly the sell into those listings. She guessed being able to heal others made her a medic?

  
  


Chance listened to the information carefully, giving a small nod. She had no questions at least. She hesitated, waiting to see if anyone else did before readying herself to head out. Were they getting right to it then...?

  
  


Ophelia fidgeted a bit in her seat. She wasn't as interested in magic as she used to be, due to past events, but she was curious about practical magic. Magic that could be used outside sounded nice, and a lot less stressful.

  
  


Chara noticed Blythes confusion on her face, and offered to explain more thoroughly later so blythe can completely understands when shes ready to learn a skill

  
  


Martin nodded, he had a vague idea of how the class and vet thing worked so he was good there. Though he was quickly occupied with the thought of what happened if you did the wrong motion for a spell?

  
  


Eva tried to think of a question, nothing right then seemed confusing but she was just more excited to learn magic at all than anything else. Questions would just have to show up as she practiced, and since Aeron and Chance are also learning with her, she could ask them for a bit more help instead of bothering Belladonna.

  
  


Sierra started walking down in the middle of Belladona explaining things. Her voice turning to words as she got close.

Getting about halfway down, she stops. Just hanging out on the stairs, she leaned against the railing and listened to her talk. Sierra'd no doubt need Belladona to explain everything to her again later, but she was sure her girlfriend wouldn't mind doing a little private lesson after everyone was gone.

  
  


Belladona kept her face calm at Luis question. Right not everyone actually knew this shit. "Things like the special first aid kits, special keychains, all of the special battle items, and some other stuff." She explained. "If that is all I'll take all the fighters and supports out back now. The rest of you help Salem set things up." She added and waited for people to break up. She then remembered that it seemed no everyone really knew their class. "Percy, Sierra, Aeron, Hollie, Chance, Eva, and Chara will come with me." She added.

  
  


Salem nodded. "Yeah of course. My apartment is two stories so one of you can be in my room and the other in the living room." She looked over as she heard Belladona say something about splitting up. "I think thats our cue." 

Blythe was a little sad that she wouldn't be learning any spells today. Just the basics. "Good luck Chara." She smiled at her friend.

  
  


Percy perks up at hearing Aeron's name, he hadn't realized that they would be a part of this group. Sure, he was worried, but his excitement overpowers that easily. 

"Salem's in the kitchen, for the record." He adds, to be helpful. 

  
  


Fawn passes Luis the milkshake, and then hops off the counter and wrings her hands. She was lucky she'd been able to keep from the Sanctuary, her copy of the first aid book, clipboard of notes, Sanctuary laptop, and the waterbottle of water from the hot springs. It wasn't a lot, but it was a start.

  
  


Thea kisses Eva's forehead, and pouts as she walks away, but doesn't make a fuss. She knows it's better for them to do as they're told.

Aeron sighs as Sierra's name is called. Damn. They'd been hoping she wouldn't be joining this lesson. 

  
  


Luis takes a sip of the milkshake, humming as Fawn shows distress. 

"Fawn? Something wrong?" He doesn't glance out at the rest, they can wait for Fawn and Salem to be ready.

  
  


Hollie stood to attention as her name was called and made her way to join the others in following Belladonna to...wherever they were going to learn these things.

  
  


"Right!" Chance nodded, holding her soul gem between clasped hands as she stood up straight. Perhaps she was a bit too overly eager in an attempt to seem like she was paying extra attention but at least she was ready to learn at all.

  
  


Ophelia nodded. She was a bit nervous to be around Salem, but hopefully it wouldn't be that stressful.

  
  


Chara smiled and nodded smiling at Blythe "thanks Blythe, good luck with your lessons ok?" she said ready to go a little disapointed this means the two would need to seperate

  
  


Martin watched the ones who were named go out, and began to look towards the boxes again. They were probably just filled with furniture that they were going to have to put together. A little disappointing but whatever.

  
  


Eva perked up whenever her name was called, "I'll see you later, have fun setting up" she said, smiling at Thea as she kissed her cheek and giving her hand one last squeeze before heading off with the rest of the Fighters and Supports.

  
  


Sierra groaned to herself. She really hadn’t wanted to be noticed. It didn't help that she also heard Aeron being called. That was never a good combination. 

Pulling out her phone, she started typing out another message to her girlfriend. "Mind if I just help inside? I'm not really feeling today." She muttered along as she went. Hitting send, she leaned against the railing and waited to see when her girlfriend noticed. This was for the best for everyone, anyways. She could do something that doesn't demand all of her limited attention and wouldn't be around the blue brat so it was less likely for them to get at each other's throats. Unfortunately, Sierra had to admit that she wasn't sure she wouldn't actually try to fight them if they did something stupid today.

  
  


Belladona heard her phone beep and she pulled it out and looked at it. She started typing back. 'Yeah sure we can do a one on one later then.' She looked up at her girlfriend and blew a kiss at her. "Okay lets go out back." She walked to the walked to back door. 

  
  


Salem walked in the main room. "Okay everyone in here we have some furniture to build. We have shelves that need to be in here and some that need to be in the to be storage room. Thats down there." She pointed down the hall past the stairs. "There is a bed in there just leave that alone." She added. 

  
  


Blythe nodded. "Will do." She heard the mention of building furniture oh she could do that.

  
  


Percy was... admittedly thankful as he saw Sierra and Bebe exchange text messages, then the other girl stay behind. He didn't want to say it, he loved his girlfriends, but the drama was too much and he didn't want either of them to be upset if he stood up for Aeron. He made sure that everyone else filed outside, not wanting to step in front of them.

  
  


Fawn nodded to Luis. "Yeah, I just- I was just thinking about what I have left from the sanctuary. Wanna.... wanna build a shelf with me?"

  
  


Thea hummed, heading now for Martin and the rest of the magi in the kitchen. She could do building furniture, she'd helped a few friends move into dorms back in California. This shouldn't be too bad.

  
  


Aeron noticed Sierra didn't join the rest of them, as they filed outside. Belladona even texted something, so maybe she'd dropped out of this lesson. Great. They turn to Chance, and give her another millimeter smile.

"You ready?" 

  
  


Luis nodded immediately, smile returning gently.

"Of course, Primitititititititita. Why don't you read instructions while I do the heavy lifting?"

  
  


Hollie ran her thumb over her gem once again, she had seen Magi do stunts and feats of magic before hand but had no idea that she could do them as well.

  
  


Ophelia stood up and walked behind the other magi, slowly trudging along to the kitchen. Were they not going to do any magic stuff inside? Was she just suppose to put furniture together? What a disappointment.

  
  


"As ready as I can be. A bit nervous but... ready." Chance smiled with a small smile as she began to follow Belladona. "Are you?" She asked, figuring it was only polite to return the question to Aeron.

  
  


Chara walked to the back ready to go curious what would be accomplished today

  
  


Alright, exactly what he expected but that was fine. Hopefully it wouldn't get anymore complex than just nailing wood together, otherwise he'd be screwed in that department.

  
  


Eva followed the others outside to a equally large backyard, catching up to Aeron and Chance as they all waited for the lessons to start. "Are you two excited?" she asked, wondering.

  
  


Sierra looked down to her phone and smiled. 'Ill be lookin forward 2 it' Sent. Slipping her hands into her dress pockets, she made her way slowly down stairs. She didn't bother to put up a peppy attitude, it would just tire herself out faster.

  
  


Belladona walked out side and stretched a bit. She turned and looked at the group of magi. "Okay invisibility is a great spell for getting around. It's how I let all those notes and... not get... noticed." She petered out realizing what she was saying. "So a magi might be able to see the edges of you but they'll need to focus quite hard. Non magi that know nothing about magic might just see a shadow in the corner of their eye." She held up her soul gem to her mouth. "For this spell you'll need to put your soul gem in your mouth. And then focus on not being seen." She explained.

  
  


Salem looked at all the magi. "Pair off and pick a box to build. It's all Ikea furniture." She explained. "Each box has a sticky note on it and were the finished product will go." She added. "Now who wants to help me put up the TVs?"

  
  


Blythe lit up at the mention of helping put up TVs. "I'll help you Salami!" She offered. Having been the one to set up the two TVs in her apartment she knew she was good at it.

  
  


Percy froze as he came outside. In... his mouth... he swallowed and held the gem in his hands. He couldn’t risk it. He'd work on that one privately.

  
  


Fawn nodded and started to go through it with him.

  
  


Thea glanced to Martin. "Want to build together?"

  
  


Aeron nodded.

"A little more than I had been..." They trail off, eyes widening a little. This was the spell she'd used to get them upstairs after they'd gone wandering after Vondila's death. Huh. Aeron pops their gem between their teeth, careful not to bite down with any extra force, and thinks hard about the feeling of being unseen and unwanted. That particular sensation is uncomfortably familiar, actually.

Luis nodded at Salem, and them had to snort at the purple haired girl's mangling of Salem's name. 

"What did you call her?"

  
  


Hollie sucked in a breath between her teeth, creating a loud and sharp whistle that she hadn't meant to do, she shrunk down into her shoulders in embarrassment. Putting your soul gem into your mouth...that...that was more risky than she was expecting and wondered just how anyone had figured that one out. Wouldn't holding it in your palm work just as well? Still, she had swore to help them and so she placed her gem snugly under her tongue, hoping it would act as some sort of net, preventing her from swallowing or choking herself with herself and concentrated on not wanting to be seen.

  
  


"You... have to hold it with your tongue?" Chance asked, glancing down at the gem in her hands warily. She may have wished to no longer be unlucky, but she really didn't trust herself not to accidentally swallow it. Or worse-- start gagging on it. Were you supposed to keep it in there the whole time you were invisible? How were you supposed to do that...?

  
  


Ophelia stood around, frowning when Salem told everyone to partner up. The only two people that she was comfortable working with were both outside, getting to learn new magic.

  
  


Chara frowned looking at her soul gem, it actually made sense a little, by keeping their gem in their mouth it also forces them to remain silent and that helps with keeping the invisibility working

In her mouth? What a odd rule to have but, she guessed magic was weird that way. Awkwardly she followed the others and placed the gem in her mouth, trying hard to concrentrate on being invisible looking over to see if anyone else was succeding.

  
  


Gazing across the room, Sierra decided to take the most appealing option and go over to Luis. Ignoring the debate going on, she leaned against her boyfriend. She gave up hiding in her room to be responsible enough to join the group, that doesn't mean she can't be immature in some other way like hanging off her tall, cute boyfriend.

  
  


Belladona noticed everyone put their gems in their mouths. "If you want you can just cup in your tongue and hold it in with your top teeth." She demonstrated and started to relax to let the magic do it's thing. It was hard for her due to how many people were there.

(10 failed)

  
  


Salem looked confused at Blythe. Had she just called her Salami? Or was she miss hearing thing. "Alright Blythe come on over we got to get the brackets on the walls." She walked over to a large TV box claiming it was 70" and started getting the tape off.

  
  


Blythe nodded and walked over. "Wow thats a big TV." She muttered.

  
  


Percy fidgeted. He didn't want to be noncompliant, and he wasn't even sure that any of the other magi knew about his.... habit... but he wasn't going to risk it here. He watched everyone else to see how they did it.

  
  


Thea bit her bottom lip, thinking about the shelves. It wouldn't be too hard to construct them, all she had to do was get someone to help her out. Either Martin, or maybe the girl with the pigtails?

  
  


Aeron's concentration wasn't great. Also, they felt kind of bad with all of those negative feelings in their head, so they weren't surprised nothing happened. (6). 

  
  


Luis huffed as Someone flopped into him.

"Hello, mi Alma. Where have you been all day?"

  
  


Hollie tried to concentrate on being invisible, honestly she did. But her gem would clink against her teeth or her tongue would start to ache or she'd have to try and swallow the pool of saliva that was forming around her gem without swallowing the gem and she'd lose focus. (2)

  
  


"Right." Chance nodded, watching Belladona attempt it. Maybe she'd just... try this later. She really didn't feel skilled enough to try this right now. Besides, she was still learning. That's what mattered. She'd know how to do it if she ever needed to.

  
  


Chara wondered if she'd succeed giving it a shot, she wanted to try but she could barely keep it in her mouth (8)

  
  


He realized that Thea had been talking to him, and that he should probably respond. "Oh, uh, yeah sure I'll help."

  
  


Eva stood there for another minute trying hard to concentrate and not bite too hard on her gem, before slumping her shoulders at her failed attempt. She took her gem out and wiped her mouth to get rid of any saliva that was getting out.

  
  


Sierra shrugged, "Playing ace attorney in my room."

She left out all of the parts about not wanting to leave her room or deal with most people to instead just enjoy the comforting weight pressed against her side. Sierra continued talking, "Did I miss anything important?"

  
  


Belladona took a deep breath in and felt the magic pass over her causing her to fade out. She smiled and looked around at everyone. She walked around then to get a closer look at people. 

(21 success)

  
  


Salem pulled out the wall bracket and a bag of tools and screws. "Do you think you can screw in well I hold it up?"

  
  


Blythe took the bag and pulled out the small tool and one of the screws. "Yeah sure." She nodded.

  
  


Percy's eyes widened when he saw- well, when he no longer saw Belladonna. He took a second to pop his gem in his mouth, wishing against anything that she wouldn't realize he hadn't cooperated prior, and wishing to just disappear in the grass. He closed his eyes, and if he was lucky, she would just think he was trying really hard and not... not being scared and faking it at the last second.

(18 success)

  
  


Fawn glanced up at the appearance of the girl. She'd... been nice enough to her before, but things were still tense. Fawn had a long way to go before any of the magi would be comfortable around her, and vice versa. She looked back down at the instructions, trying not to feel self conscious. She'd been feeling better since she lopped her hair off, not worse.

  
  


Thea nodded to Martin. "Just hand me the uh- pegs and screws as we get to them? I have the..." She looked down at the L-shaped wrench. Thingy. "Thing."

  
  


Aeron let out a groan, taking their gem out of their mouth to spit after another failed attempt. (14)

They sigh and glance around, noticing Bella and Percy have both disappeared. Hm.

  
  


"Not really, Anana." He murmurs. Luis notices Fawn's fidgeting, and frowns a little. He has a feeling she's still a little self-conscious around magi. God, he actually counts as one of those, though he knows she isn't as bothered in his presence. He glances around.

"Hey, Prima, what's the next step? Got distracted by my ah, load here." He shrugs to indicate his girlfriend at his side.

  
  


"Oh!" Chance gasped when a few magicals disappeared, her eyes widening in surprise. So it did work! Well... of course it did. Why should she have doubted it? But... it was nice to see it for real. Even... if she literally couldn't see it. She'd try this for herself one day...

  
  


Ophelia walked over to some of the other boxes, looking to see what else to was to make.

  
  


Chara tried again but was even less focused than last time which was frustrating but knew she would eventually get the hang of this (6)

  
  


"Alright then." Martin went to bring the screws and stuff over. It was just three components, nothing that complex. He could do that.

  
  


Eva watched Belladonna disappear followed by Percy, but she couldn't be too surprised with them. She just really wanted to be able to get this. Putting the gem back in her mouth, Eva tried giving it one last chance focusing hard.

  
  


"Alright, I'll unburden you of your load." Sierra joked, reluctantly pulling away. She weighed the pro's and cons of starting a real conversation that mostly summed up in people taking too much energy before just saying fuck it. 

"How are you feeling, Fawn? How's your... injuries?" She asked seemingly absent-mindedly, as she started to look over the whole space, looking for a way to make herself useful. It needed to be something that wouldn't take too much of her brain.

  
  


Belladona noticed Percy disappear and smiled. Good. She was glad it worked for him. Looking around everyone else was still visible. She also knew that soon the spell would were off on herself. She felt extra spit start to pool in her mouth. This was the one downside to the spell. She shook her head and waited to see who else might be able to pull it off.

  
  


Salem held up the bracket and waited for Blythe.

  
  


Blythe started screwing in the bracket to wall. Checking that it was level with the little built in level.

  
  


Percy opened one eye and slowly looked around. No one... was looking at him. He slowly spat the gem back out, looking down at it in bewilderment. Did he... get it? Just like that?

  
  


Fawn blinked at the two of them. She rattles off the instruction for Luis, then nodded to Sierra. "My neck is better. Healed. I've been kinda switching between the apartment and your couch, but... you might have seen me there?" She blew out a breath. "Sorry I'm... awkward with this."

  
  


Thea smiled to Martin, working on the shelf. Bottom first, then sides, then top. Easy peasy. Two people, just for rotating it or making sure that she had them in correctly. "Thank you very much."

  
  


Aeron popped their gem back into their mouth, head cleared of all thoughts save the simple want to be unnoticed. They weren't really paying any attention, as they flickered and disappeared from view. (23, succeed) 

  
  


Luis did as he was bid. 

"No worries, Prima. We're all bad at talking."

  
  


Chara decided to take her gem out of her mouth a little disapointed she felt she couldnt do it right now... she might just not be ready yet....

  
  


"Your welcome." He set the screws down and flipped open the instructions, scanning over the the thing.

  
  


Finally Eva just spit her gem out again, clearly she just couldn't do it. She wiped her gem off of her spit before contemplating whether to just put it away. Maybe she'll practice again later but for now it seemed pointless.

  
  


"Yeah, the only people good at talking are those who are trying to sell you something. Or at least that's what I've always heard." Sierra looked back at her in what she hopes is a convincing smile. "Besides its been a pleasure having you. I'm always glad to have an excuse to make more food." For the first time that day, the words flowed from her lips easily.

  
  


Belladona felt the magic fade as she stood next to Percy. She took out her soul gem and kissed Percy's cheek. "Good job." She looked around and noticed Aeron was also gone. "Great. I know not everyone got it but thats okay. You might not be able to yet just keep trying." She added. 

  
  


Once Blythe had finished screwing in the brackets the pair got to work on putting the TV up. Once it was up Blythe started working on plugging it in.

  
  


Salem stepped away and looked at the TV it was up and everything was coming along great. "Good work everyone. I know we're not done yet but thanks so much for helping out."

  
  


Percy's confusion turned into a soft smile as he shifted to kiss her cheek in return. "Thank you, hon." He let out a sigh. "We can always just do one on one lessons if anyone else needs to work on getting enchantments down. I... know magic is my weak spot." He rubbed the back of his neck. "But we've got this. I believe in everyone."

  
  


Fawn couldn't argue with that. "Food is good. Thank you. I... don't exactly have many friends, and figuring it out has always been hard. I'm kind of the mean girl in my grade, though you wouldn't know it if you saw me here." She glanced around the other magi. "It means a lot."

  
  


Thea glanced to where Salem was. "Hey, we make a pretty good team." She bumped her shoulder against Martin's. "Thank you. I was not looking forwards to busting in on anyone else's teams."

  
  


Aeron opened their eyes as Belladona spoke, glancing down to see their body gone. They spit the gem into their palm, and watch as they reappear. Okay. That's. That's useful. They glance around. 

"Are we wrapping up, then?" 

  
  


Luis hummed, and leaned over to kiss Sierra's cheek.

"Thanks for sitting with me, mi Alma. It's always easier to breathe when you're around." He grins at Fawn.

"You know I enjoy your company too, Prima."

  
  


Chara nods "guess I'll practice later, i do need to rest for a while after all" she noted to herself to try and not get discouraged completely

  
  


Martin tried not to flinch from the sudden contact. "Yeah no, uh, this is great. Cause getting to do things with other people, well, that actually sounds weird when you say it out loud. I mean like just," he gestured vaguely at the half made shelf. "Y'know?"

  
  


It was nice to know that she could do one on ones although the thought of just her and Belladonna intimidated her. She decided to put her gem away, shifting it back to her bracelet as it seemed the lessons were over. Only Aeron could get it down it seemed.

  
  


Sierra took the opportunity to press her lips to his without having to pull him down to her level. "The feelings mutual," she says to Luis like it was a little secret between just them, before she leans back onto the flat of her feet. 

Then she turns to Fawn looking at her with a deadpan expression, "Everything I've heard about school makes me think its overrated, so that doesn't matter to me. Besides sometimes you just gotta be a bit mean. I mean its better to speak your mind than bite your tongue, anyways." She ends with a shrug and a smile. Sierra wasn't the best at sugar coating things on a good day and today... well, at least it was turning out better than expected.


End file.
